I Won't Fall
by SuprntrlAngel
Summary: The Mortal Instruments AU. Set after Magnus and Alec broke up. Spoilers from all the books in case you haven't read all of them. After being captured on a mission gone wrong something in Alec had begun to change and he took care to hide it from everyone.


The Mortal Instruments slight AU

Set after Magnus and Alec broke up.

Spoilers from all the books in case you haven't read all of them. After being captured on a mission gone wrong something in Alec had begun to change and he took care to hide it from everyone.

**I Won't Fall.**

Ch.1

"Alec, you need to go outside and get some fresh air. Not that it really helps believe me but you can't stay shut up in your room waiting for the next mission." Izzy said.

Alec was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling trying not to think. After Magnus left Alec had lost interest in everything. All he cared about dearly had been taken away.

"Sure I can. You stayed in your room for almost 3 months not even bothering to show up for missions after your last breakup." He relied.

Those very rare lazy days where he got to spend the day at Magnus's apartment watching silly television shows or lounging in bed all day just happy with each others presence. The phone calls and texts that always brought a smile to Alec's face. Reminding Magnus to feed Chairman Meow and the warlock's snarky comment.

"You got me there but just because I did it doesn't mean you should." Came Izzy's retort.

Such mundane things that he enjoyed doing with the magical being that was Magnus Bane. The man with extravagant tastes in fashion and decor. The man with rainbow sparkles in his spiked hair that fell to his tanned shoulders. The man with honey colored skin and green cat eyes that had galaxies of gold in them. The man Alec loved and hurt.

Alec sighed but responded to his sister. "What would you have me do sis? Go for a walk? Tried that and ended up back at Magnus's apartment. I'd rather not do that again." He hadn't meant to hurt him. At first he was merely curious. Who were his friends or did he not have any? With Magnus being a warlock Alec didn't have to ask about what kind of work he did, not that he could answer anyway. Client confidentiality and all. Who were his parents? How many people has he loved in his lifetime of immortality? When Alec had asked Magnus had never answered. All Alec wanted was answers. He wanted to know more about Magnus than what was on the surface. It was only fair right? Magnus knew almost everything about him so why wouldn't he tell Alec more about himself? He knew that talking about the past could be painful but it was all a part of life. He had to wonder what sort of horrors Magnus must have seen to be so closed off to even Alec. The one person Magnus trusted or at least he used to. Alec wasn't so sure now. He may have lost the best thing he ever had because he wanted to know more about the man he loved. That in itself wasn't a crime but wanting to make Magnus mortal was. Camille, Magnus's ex girlfriend, had come to Alec saying that she would tell him about Magnus. Of course with Camille being very much immortal and persuasive Alec was lured in. Camille was a vampire and a very controlling woman if you could call someone like her a woman. She decided after a decade of being with Magnus that she was bored and ended the relationship. That much Alec knew but it wasn't enough. He wanted to know more. Magnus was such a mystery to everyone, yet it seemed Camille knew him the best. What could it hurt? Alec and Magnus's relationship and Magnus himself. That's what it hurt. Alec knew he shouldn't have been so easily persuaded but when you were in love with someone you knew next to nothing about even angels would fall to find out. And in a way Alec did. "Hey bro stop sulking and at least open the damn window or something. Even Simon has been getting more sun than you." Jace yelled as he passed Alec's room.

Something in Alec had begun to change and he took care to hide it from everyone.

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and sat up. Exhaling he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it to see his sisters brown eyes stare back at him. "What do you want me to do Izzy?" he asked. Izzy's reply surprised him. "Honestly I'm not sure what you should do. I don't know how to help you. And I won't pretend I can when I can't imagine how you feel. But if I know anything it's that sitting in your room and sulking won't help."

"I suppose you're right but as it happens we do have a mission. Forsaken in a group has been seen around one of the old building on the other side of town."

Sighing and shaking her head Izzy walked down to her room and grabbed her stele. She walked back to Alec's room where the door was still open but Alec was already back inside. "There all set, now lets get out of this house for a little while. Even if it's only for a mission. You get ready and I'll go round up Jace. Unfortunately Clary and Simon are busy helping Luke at the station so they won't be joining us for this one."

"Alright, give me 5 minutes and I'll meet you at the door." Alec said while walking further into his room. He changed out of his dark wash jeans and loose sweater in favor of the standard shadow hunter gear. Made of a black leather created by the Iron Sisters, it was stronger than any mundane leather and protected it's wearer from most demon venom while still allowing free movement. Finished with getting ready he headed out the bedroom door accidentally forgetting his stele, ironically, in his other pants.

Upon Alec's arrival Jace swore. "Damn, looks like I lost the bet this time. I was betting that this time you'd refuse to come out of your room like Izzy did the last time she was sulking. But seeing as you are here and not in your room means that you aren't quite as big a hermit as our sister is."

"Yes well I am a woman so I get to be the drama queen in this family." Izzy said defensively. Jace rolled his eyes and walked out the door and into the streets of Brooklyn. They arrived at the specified location without any incident and got to work. A few minutes later Jace said, "You'd think these things'd be harder to kill but this is child's play." as soon as he said that more demons showed up seemingly out of nowhere as demons often do. Trying to keep his balance with all the demons lunging at him Alec growled out, "You just had to say something didn't you Jace? You just had to jinx the situation. Otherwise this would be such an easy mission."

"Hey it's not like I knew this would happen if I made a snarky comment. I wouldn't be myself if I didn't."

"Well you'd be less annoying that's for sure. Where the hell are these coming from? It's like they are just walking through the walls." Izzy replied in place of Alec who was being swarmed by 20 demons. Things wern't looking so good. This wasn't what they had been told to expect. Suddenly the ceiling started to crack and fall crushing a few demons but there were plenty more to take their wasn't just a group of forsaken, this was a nest. Someone had kept them pinned up in here for who knows how long and they were hungry and angry. Making them more dangerous than before. Alec had a grave feeling about this situation. He had to get Jace and Izzy out of here.

"We have to retreat. There's no way we can fight off this many with just the three of us. We can go back to the institute and call for backup." He yelled over the roar of demons clawing and snarling at them. "If we back up they will follow. What should we do?" Jace asked. Before Alec could reply the demons stopped. The realization of what was happening dawned on Alec. "They are being controlled."

"Controlled? How the fuck are they… better yet who the fuck is doing this? Get to the how later." Jace said saw nothing as blackness descended on all three shadowhunters.

Jace and Izzy awoke to sunlight drifting through the broken ceiling and the smell of ichor surrounding them. The demons were gone as were the bodies of the many they has slain. The ichor staining the floor in place of blood since demons do not bleed. Groaning Jace looked around for Izzy and Alec. Blinking a few times to clear his eyes he realized Alec wasn't there. Izzy was fine but Alec was nowhere to be found. "Izzy, do you see Alec anywhere?"

"What? No I don't actually. Maybe he went to get help?" Izzy asked with false hope clear in her brown eyes."That doesn't take 8 hours Iz. I don't have a good feeling about this." Jace said with a look of unease on his face. Jace's gear was scuffed but not torn and ichor stained his hands and golden hair. Izzy's state was much the same if not better. "Well when something suddenly stops a hoard of demons and knocks three shadowhunters out at once yeah I'd be worried too." Said Izzy sarcastically. "I didn't even see who or what is was."

"Alright call the warlock that Magnus told us about."

"Fuck that Jace, we're going to go to Magnus and get his help." Izzy demanded.

Ch.2

Alec came to in a dimly lit room. There was a few inches of water on the floor and a chain around his neck as well as his wrists connecting him to the wall. Looking around he saw nothing in the room. No furniture of any kind, no door, at least not a visible one. But there was a large glass window. Although Alec doubted it was just glass. The chains as well were something else. Nothing about this place was simply mundane. This place was ebbing with the pulse of magic.

The door suddenly visible, opened. For a few seconds nothing else happened. Then a hooded figure emerged, entering the room and coming to stand before Alec not making as sound. He had the feel of a Silent Brother but even more unwelcoming if that was possible considering they were already a sight you with you'd not seen. Mouths and eyes sewn shut, faces wrinkled with age, wisdom, and knowledge. They were shadowhunters who chose to withdraw from the world but still aided them. They communicated by telepathy, they spoke in the minds of the other shadowhunters.

But this figure was something different. Similar yet different in a way Alec could only describe as insidious. The hood covered much of the figures face but Alec could still tell that it was male. His face was that of a Silent Brother but there were also markings upon his face that made Alec pale.

Demon script ran down the right side of his face as if telling the story of his battles.

No not as if, that's exactly what the script said. Alec knew many languages being a shadowhunter. He knew Latin, Greek, Romanian, Celtic, Gaelic, German, Russian, Korean, Japanese, and his native tongue English. The man reached foreword and brushed Alec's hair away from his face. 'Ah such power I see in your eyes young shadowhunter, but there is more hiding inside you. You aren't yet aware of it but I assure you, when it's time you will know just what it is that you are.' The man spoke in Alec's head. To afraid to speak Alec sat still unmoving. Fearful of what this thing had in store for him.

'you are afraid? your eyes betray your face. it has been such a long time since I've seen such raw fear in someone's eyes. Yet you know not what I plan to do with you. This won't hurt if you don't fight it but if you do it will be excruciating.'

The man pulled a syringe from his robes and injected a glowing white essence into Alec. Panicking Alec tried to pull away from his grasp but he had already put the syringe back into his robes and silently walked away. The door once more become invisible. Alec was anxiously waiting for the effects of what the man had injected him with to kick in. He hadn't had the chance to fight against the injection but there was a slow burning feeling in his chest growing more and more intense. Alec looked at his hands and they were glowing slightly gold. Was this Heavenly Fire? If so how had this man gotten hold of such a thing? The intensity turned to pain as he felt something in him awaken and begin to consume him.

Alec sucked in a breath, "I thought you said this wouldn't hurt if I didn't fight it." he said tightly. Pain racking his body and muddled his mind to the point that he didn't notice the man return until he spoke. 'But you are fighting it. Do you not realize it? The part of you wanting to remain human is fighting against the part of you that wants to become an angel. After all it is in your blood as well as the essence I gave you. You should thank me but that can come later.'

The man looked at Alec, puzzled. 'Why are you still fighting it? I gave you a gift and yet you try to reject it?' Said the man becoming alarmingly angry. A surge of pain went up Alec's spine causing his to double over, gasping for breath. 'You can't fight if you can't think to do so. And seeing as how the pain hasn't stopped you yet means that I will. You will break. You will fall.' Said the man becoming more deranged with each sentence. Alec could register there was laughter in his head, but not the joyous kind. No, this was the laugh of a madman. A man devoid of rational thought. Managing to string together a coherent thought Alec asked, "Who are you?" 'Just a fallen angel, as you will be soon, and as for my name I am Arakiel.' Alec could feel the smirk from the fallen angel looming over him. 'Now be a good angel and obey the commands you were given.' Arakiel laughed as he pulled an assortment of blades from the folds of his robe. Arakiel began with small but deep cuts along his upper arms, destroying the runes etched into Alec's skin. He then moved on to his lower arms and chest again eradicating every rune except the parabatai rune over his heart. That rune he left alone, knowing that if he touched it, the boy's parabatai would know where he was, or at least have a sense of where to go. Alec kept his breathing as calm as possible. The wounds stinging more than the runes themselves when applied but nothing he hadn't felt before. 'You are stronger than I was lead to believe. This process may become interesting. How much can you take Nephilim?' Arakiel slid another knife out of the many he had as well as a bottle with strange purple tinted content. Poison was the first thought Alec had, but what kind of poison was it? Nothing mundane was a good bet. And so the beginnings of a long and painful process of torture unfolded.

Ch.3

"Who dares disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn on his day off?!" Magnus's voice boomed over the intercom. "Guess fucking who." Jace said angrily. "Magnus it's Jace and Izzy I'm sure you remember us but right now we need your help."

"I believe I gave you the number of another warlock. Go bother them with your petty problems." Magnus said nonchalantly. "I'm sure even you wouldn't think that Alec being missing isn't petty." Jace countered. "Please, he's a heartbroken boy who probably just went for a long walk alone." Magnus said becoming annoyed.

"Magnus get your head out of your ass and fucking do something. My fucking brother is missing and you are too busy being pissy to even be bothered?" Said Izzy furiously. "If you must know we were on a mission that didn't go as planned. There was a hoard of demons and someone was controlling them. Not only that but said person was also able to knock all three of us out and when we woke up Alec wasn't there. No way would he leave us there."

"Wait someone was controlling demons? Who were they and how were they doing that?"

"How the fuck should we know? Alec is missing so help us find him." Jace responded vehemently.

"I know you still care for him Magnus. You'll help us, help him won't you?" Izzy said with a cracking voice."Please." That was a word the younger lightwood almost never said. Yet here she was begging Magnus to save her brother. Something truly was wrong. Wrenching the door open he waved them inside. "Alright let's get to it then. Do you have something that was on his person that belonged to him?"

Jace and Izzy looked at each other and shook their head. "Where did this happen? We will go back there and look for something." Magnus said filling Clary and Simon in they all followed the Jace and Izzy to the abandoned building to look for anything that could have belonged to Alec.

Lying under a wedge of rubble was Alec's cell phone. It was broken but that didn't matter, it still belonged to him and was on his person at the time of the attack. It would work for a tracking spell. They returned to Magnus's apartment and began the tracking spell. Closing his eyes he let the words of the spell flow freely from his mouth without thinking. Behind his eyelids he saw where Alec was. A dimly lit room with no furnishings, a hooded figure, chains, large window, and blood. Magnus pushed further into the vision seeing Alec chained to the wall and bleeding from various wounds all over his body.

The man standing over him carving carefully with a poisoned blade. The man stepped back admiring his work and put the blade down. There was no sound but Magnus could see that Alec was screaming from the pain. Alec didn't seem hurt by the would to his chest, arms, neck, or face, but was clutching his shoulders. Trying to reach his back where wings were forcing their way through his skin. They were beautiful, not pure white as portrayed in paintings and pictures but various colors. Dusty golden pink fading into powder blue and into grey, the lightest of purples and white. The man in the robes turned to look right at Magnus and smiled viciously. That was all Magnus has been able to see, but it was enough.

Shaking slightly Magnus sat down in the nearest chair. His eyes were wide and full of fear when he looked at the two younger lightwood siblings. Fear was not an emotion Magnus often let show but this was beyond anything he had ever experienced. This hooded man forced Alec to become an angel and was hell bent on making him fall at any cost. "What? Do you know where he is? Magnus, where is Alec? Is he alive? What's happening?" Izzy said panicked. "Iz slow down, he's got to take a breath before diving in head first into shark infested waters." Simon responded. "He turned him into an angel and is going to make him fall." said Magnus with a terror-stricken expression clearly shown on his face. For a few moments no one had anything to say, they were speechless. "What did you say? What the fuck does that mean? What do you mean he's and angel and is going to fall?" Izzy said speaking rapidly.

"How can someone do that?" Clary said slightly calmer than Izzy had.

"I don't know how or why but he did. And if this continues Alec won't be Alec anymore. He will lose all humanity unless he can fight through the pain and the hunger."

"Hunger?" Jace asked confused. "Where does hunger come into any of this?"

"Angels power comes from their grace. But the Nephilim are only half so they don't have much grace and if turned to an angel they must feed off the life force or chi of others to survive. Much like Psychic Vampires or Incubi in some old legends." Magnus answered. "Neither are what their names describe them to be, they were just Nephilim turned angel. Most of them fell away from God and so they were technically demons, or more commonly known as fallen angels." Shaking his head Jace said.

"Ok, I'll think about all that later. Do you know where to find Alec?" Izzy looked up at them with tears brimming in her eyes as she looked at Magnus. "Yes. I don't recognize the place he is in but I can get us there. The place was drowning in magic. I should be able to open a portal in the general location of where I felt Alec in the vision." Gathering up the ingredients needed for the portal took Magnus two days but once he had everything he began to recite the spell. It was written in a demonic language that many couldn't read or understand but being the son of a fallen angel Magnus knew them all. The portal was opened and the three hurriedly stepped through. And there they were, standing in front of a large glass window. On the other side they could see Alec. Things were much worse than before. His wounds were trying to heal but he didn't have enough grace to close them, the most he could do was stop the bleeding. The chains were longer now then they were before so that if Alec could move he would be able to. A door opened on the Alec's side of the glass and a young woman was pushed into the room. Simon sucked in a breath in sick understanding. The other turned to him with questioning looks on their faces. "Look at his eyes." Was all Simon said as he nodded towards Alec. As they each realized what Simon meant they paled and also feared for the two in the room. Alec's eyes were a brilliantly bright blue color, even more so than usual. Almost as if someone has put a light in them, they glowed in the dim room. His eyes were full of hunger and pain. "He's fighting it but he may not last long." Simon said sadly. "Hunger is one hell of a thing."

Ch.4

Alec was aware that he wasn't healing anymore. He felt a hunger that he did not understand until a young woman was pushed into the room. Door vanishing the woman quickly looked around and her eyes rested on Alec. She didn't look scared or afraid but rather sorrowful. She knew why she was here. As she took a step towards him he shrank back, not wanting to lose control and drain her of life. The chain around his right wing pulled tight cutting into the bone closest to his back. Alec couldn't hold back the broken scream as the chains loosened and he fell forward. Kneeling with his face almost touching the floor. The chain pulled again but not as hard this time but the pain was much more excruciating than before and Alec bit his arm to muffle the scream of agony. Slowly Alec sat back and drew his knees up to his chest, his left arm bleeding from the bite marks floating in the foot or so of water on the floor. There was more water than before. Alec thought briefly before his mind went blank. The woman glanced at Alec and slowly walked over to him. She gently reached out and touched the arm he had bitten. Softly she said, "You can have my energy. You very well may kill me but I can't just watch you suffer."

"You can't possibly know what it is you are saying." Alec said blankly staring at the wall, his head resting on his knees. "You are willing to die in order to try and heal me with your energy, your life force."

"I know." Was all the woman said. Alec looked up surprised to see the woman smiling at him despite being so close to death. With permission granted Alec gave over to the hunger forgot who he was. Head still resting on his knees he reached out an upturned hand towards her, beckoning her to come closer. This was why they conned them as Incubi. They lured in their prey and fed from them by seduction. Moving closer she leaned into his palm and his other cupped the other side of her face. He was still taller than her by a little bit so he tilted her head up as he brought his face closer to hers. Lips grazing slightly was enough contact that he could draw the energy he needed but he was starving and needed more contact. He hugged her to his chest and could feel her pulse slowing down. This brought Alec back to himself and he took his lips away from hers.

Still hugging her he checked her pulse, still beating, she was still breathing but unconscious. He layer her down gently and thanked her even though she couldn't hear him. This stranger had trusted him with her life, even given some of it to him. The door once again appeared and Arakiel flowed in fuming. 'You were supposed to kill her. How many orders are you going to disobey?' Alec had a feeling he knew what was next. He had disobeyed an order to kill the woman and so he was going to be hurt in return. The already damaged wing was healing but there was no use. The chain finished it off. Breaking through the bone the chains fell away. Alec's right wing had been ripped off. The pain was blinding and Alec bowed his head in a silent scream, clutching his shoulder.

Magnus, Jace, Simon, Clary, and Izzy were all stuck on the other side of the glass unable to help Alec. To stop him or help him. "How do we get to the other side of this glass?" Simon asked looking at Clary. Without a word she walked to the window and pulled out her stele and drew a strange intricate rune and the glass shattered. "Why do these things take so long to pop into that head of yours Clary?"

"Not sure but we don't have time to think about that now."

'Who are you to interrupt me? You can't be here, leave!' Arakiel snarled. Alec laughed suddenly startling everyone in the room. All head turned his way. Looking up at Arakiel he said "You've lost." 'No you will fall. I shall make sure of it.' Arakiel said so convinced in his words. "I won't fall." Alec said. "You took my wing and yet i held back from killing everyone in this room by draining them of energy. You've made me stronger than I was before and thanks to the woman you sent in here these chains can't hold me back now." Lunging at Arakiel Alec dropped close to the floor drawing the wing he had left close to his body as he grabbed a seraph blade that Jace had slid his way on instinct. No one expected it to be so easy, so quick. But as soon as the fight had started it was over. Alec was much faster than Arakiel had realized and before he could react Alec had buried the blade into the angel's heart and pulled his forth his own grace he pushed it foreword to burn Arakiel's out. It was over so quickly that Arakiel had no time for last words before his body fell to the floor and dissolved into smoke.

Still Alec could feel the gnawing hunger. He took what he thought he could from the woman without hurting her, but it hadn't even quelled the instinct to feed off of the many people in this room now. Except for one. Simon, being a vampire had it's perks, since he was already dead there was no life force for Alec to get from him. But the rest of them were crossing a deadly line that Alec was terrified if he let go for just a second he'd accidentally kill one of them. Alec just prayed that they didn't come any closer to him, but with all that had happened that was asking for quite a bit. Magnus stepped foreword arms reaching for Alec but he quickly stepped away from him. "I wouldn't if I were you. It's taking all my concentration to not to jump one of you. Simon is fine though."

"Oh well thanks, I feel like I've just won the freakin' lottery with that one." Simon snorted.

"Don't feel so safe just yet. I'm sure the suggestion will work on you as well I just won't be able to get what I need from you." Said Alec with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Simon asked "I thought you just said I was safe. And what the hell is suggestion? Like what you did to that girl?"

"You are safe from being drained of life since you don't have any, but I can still do to you what I did to her." Alec nodded to the girl still lying on the floor.

"Uh huh, ok sure." Said Simon disbelievingly. All Alec had to do was look at Simon for a moment and the vampire stepped foreword before realizing what he was doing and stopping. "Oh, well shit, guess it still works but why I was able to stop myself?"

"Because it's just as I said it was. A suggestion. That's as low as I can make it before I just turn it off. It was a little stronger with her because she was afraid yet she trusted me." Alec said in answer to Simon's question. "So how does it work exactly?" Magnus asked standing a safe distance away. Alec look over to him and look him in the face as he did with Simon. "I'm using a sort of compulsion. I'm making you want to be closer to me. The underlying command is 'Come closer.' so for someone who is not unwilling to be near me it won't take much." He said as Magnus stayed where he was, somewhat knowing what to expect from watching Simon's reaction. "So this won't work on someone that wants to be close to you?"

Asked Magnus curiously. "Are you asking if this will work on you then yes of course. It will work on anyone I want it to." Magnus still looking at Alec began to step foreword, wanting to feel Alec's hand on his face. To be closer. But this time Magnus couldn't fight it. No, he simply didn't want to. Just as Magnus got close enough to feel the slight brush of fingertips against his cheek they were gone. Alec dropped his hand and looked away with a dismal expression.

"So you can force someone to do as you ask?" Jace spoke up.

"No, the most I can do is heavily persuade someone to do as I say. If they are still trying to fight me then they can get away, they can disobey the underlying order I'm sending to them. Now would you all mind taking me somewhere else than here. I'm starving and won't be able to stop myself if any of you so much as look at me again." Alec said tightly. "We were all walking a very fine line that I would much rather step away from."

With all that said Magnus set about opening up a portal to send them all back to the Institute. Once there everyone sort of dissipated, going to their rooms and closing the doors. "What are you going to do about the hunger?" Magnus asked looking at Alec sternly. "I know you aren't fully healed yet, and you won't let me near you for fear of what you might do. You stopped yourself once, what's making you so sure you won't be able to again?"

"Do you remember the alliance rune Clary had us draw on our partner during the war?" Alec asked not looking at Magnus. "Yes, I remember. Was that the pull I felt when you were able to stop yourself?"

"Yeah, the rune on my hand started stinging but not in a way that hurt, just letting me know I was still in control should I wish to return." Alec said wistfully. "Should you wish to return? Now you are speaking like someone who has lived more than a lifetime." Magnus replied with a shake of his head. "Because I know more now than I ever would have had I stayed just a shadowhunter. I've seen the fall of the first angel, understood the reason for it, doesn't mean I agree with it but I understood. Because that was the first time anyone had felt pain. Angels don't feel like mundanes do. And I feel like I've lost part of who I was."

"Well I suppose this means that you are immortal. Didn't we have the opposite problem last time?" Magnus replied trying to lighten the mood. "I suppose so. Although I hear that misery loves company." For the fist time in months Magnus saw Alec smile again. Forgetting the danger Alec posed to him he stepped close to the boy and pulled him into his arms. "Just let me hold you… my little angel." Magnus smiled into Alec's hair and hugged him closer. Alec relaxed and returned the gesture. "Who would have thought we'd become so cliche." Alec laughed into Magnus's chest. "What makes you say that?"

"The angel and the demon are in love with each other. Pretty cliche to me."

"Well how could you help falling for someone as fabulous as I?"

"It was rather difficult I must admit. But you fell just as hard for me, did you not?"

Alec retorted looking up at Magnus. "You got me there blue eyes." Magnus paused. Bringing a hand up to Alec's face, "You won't hurt me." He leaned in closer and kissed Alec gently. Lips touching softly, Alec pulled back slightly. "Alec, it's fine. You won't hurt me. You will be fine." Magnus said once more as he kissed the boy again. This time Alec took care with how much he took, he kept in control, never once letting go of everything, not letting the hunger take over. This was different from before. More powerful, more pleasant, just more. Was it because Magnus was a warlock? Or was it because they trusted one another with all it is that they were?

Alec pulled back for a moment before simply kissing Magnus again and again. How much he had missed the feeling of being held in his arms. The warmth of his tanned skin, the smell of sandalwood and lavender. The bright assortment of colors Magnus wore.

Magnus leaned back to look down at the boy that was only two inches shorter than him. It was adorable how he had to look up to meet Magnus's eyes. Magnus had missed this as well. Never once did he stop loving the young shadowhunter. But now he loved something even more, an angel itself. Magnus was familiar with angels, his father being a fallen one. But he was so broken at one point be thought he'd never trust anyone again. And didn't until Alec took an interest in him. Now he was all Magnus truly cared for aside from Chairman Meow that is. Alec laughed as if reading his thoughts. "Because you were thinking so loudly that I could hear your thoughts. This is new but I think I'm going to enjoy this." Alec pulled away from Magnus and turned to go down the hallway. "On this happy note I'm going to go to bed so I don't somehow fuck this up." And for the first time in a long while Alec's dreams were filled with pleasantries.

Ch.5

Magnus smiled as he walked back to his apartment. Remembering the feel of Alec's lips and his own sneakiness. While they were so close Magnus had put his spare key in Alec's jacket pocket without him knowing. He got to his place and started to write down the things Alec had wanted to know before, but that he couldn't bring himself to say. All those questions would be answered in this journal meant only for Alec to see. It was a burden keeping his life to himself, in all his 800 years of living, Magnus decided it was time to let someone else in. To know him as well as he knew himself. Chairman Meow seemed content with just sitting in his lap instead of his usual annoying self.

The cat was calm today rather than his loud and attention wanting self. This cat too was immortal so it understood, as much as a cat could. Magnus stayed up most of the night writing everything about himself he could think to add. By the time the sun had come up Magnus was almost out of pages in the journal. It dawned on him that he hadn't bothered to use magic to write this for him. It would have been faster but instead he had just hand written it all.

Funny the things love makes you do when you aren't looking. Chairman Meow still asleep in his lap Magnus sighed and continued writing. Can't move while there was a sleeping animal in your lap. That would just be a crime. Magnus smiled and stroked the small cats head and heard the sound or purring. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so happy just existing. When he felt at peace with who he was and how his life had turned out. All of the suffering he had endured was worth it for things to have ended up so perfectly.

Looking back over everything he had written so far he remembered more and more things to add to the journal. How his father had boned his mother and left. A demonic one night stand if you will. Only his mother didn't know that the baby she was with now was going to be half demon. She tried to live with it but it was too much for her to bear. He wrote about how his mother became more and more depressed and reclusive. How his step father would blame him, the demon child, for making his mother unhappy. About how his step father had beat and whipped him with anything he thought would hurt the most. He wrote about the time he took Magnus out to the river and held his head under, drowning him. He wrote about how he accidentally killed the man. He hadn't meant to, it happened so suddenly that Magnus hadn't realized what happened. He was on the verge of loosing consciousness and had wished so strongly that the man would stop. And sure enough, the man stopped, because he was now dead. Burns all over his body and smoke still rising into the air.

Magnus didn't understand why the man had tried to kill him and he was in shock that he burned him alive. Magnus went back home to see his mother but only got to the driveway. The barn doors were open and there hung his mother, rope round her neck, body swaying lightly from side to side. He wrote about how he felt at that moment, shaking and sick, he ran as far away from the sight as he could. He wrote about how similar it was living on the streets of random towns he passed as it was to living in that house. How most poeple would look at him in disgust even without seeing his eyes, because he was a filthy beggar child. They had no sympathy for those who had nothing. He wrote about how when he was 26 he met his first friend and fellow warlock. Ragnor Fell, green skinned, horns on his head, he certainly got all the markings of a warlock. No hiding what he was from anyone. Magnus got the better end of the deal, having only cats eyes as his warlock mark.

They lived together for a time, just as friends. Nothing more than that. Neither of them had felt any sort of attraction towards the other in the romantic sense. It made things much easier to go about doing whatever it was that they wanted to. Of course he also wrote about all the people he dated and the lovers he had had in his lifetime. He wrote about Camille Belcourt the only vampire he had ever loved. She never felt the same, she was just using him as entertainment. When she was bored she ended the relationship and disappeared. Magnus didn't take that so well. He thought about it for a long time after it happened but he came to realize he didn't truly love her, he only thought he did at the time. He wrote about how he first got involved with the shadowhunters,seeing as how most all demons try their best to avoid them. He met Jem Carstairs and Will Herondale, both with a striking resemblance to Jace Wayland and Alec Lightwood. Jem was the light haired one with golden eyes, but his personality was that of Alec's. Will on the other hand was the dark haired, blue eyed one, and his personality was that of Jace's.

He wrote about how Jem had been deathly ill and the only thing keeping him alive was a drug called Yin Fen. Which also happened to be slowly killing him as well as turning his golden hair and eyes silver. In order to cure himself he became a Silent Brother. He wrote about the strange warlock Tessa Grey and her relationship to Jem and Will. He wrote about how he fell for Will at first but it faded because of the shadowhunters personality. He then wrote about why it was that he didn't want to tell Alec about himself. He was afraid that once Alec knew what he wanted to know about him that things would be different between them and they would grow apart. But now none of that bothered him. Magnus was very happy and rightfully so.

Ch.6

Alec woke up and walked to his bedroom window. Stretching he opened up the curtains letting the morning sun in. Wincing slightly at the soreness on his back where his right wing used to be. He'd gotten the hang of hiding his wing on his back. Folding it flat so that it was no more than a tattoo and a scar on the other side. At lest this one was in color. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and had forgotten he had no more runes etched on his skin aside from the parabatai rune over his heart. The cuts were healed completely but looked no different than the scars of the runes that had dissipated. He looked the same as always but felt so different. He felt stronger, faster, more confidant in his body. Before he was so unsure of everything he did and now it was the opposite.

It will take a while before he is completely used things. Pulling a grey t-shirt over his head he went looking for a clean pair of jeans and put them on. Kicking his dirty clothes out of the way he heard something slide across the floor. Alec smiled as he caught sight of what it was. Magnus had slid his spare key into the back pocket of Alec's jeans. Walking down the hallway and into the kitchen he went about making a pot of coffee. With the smell of coffee filling the institute Jace and Izzy were the first to show up. "Yay coffee!" Izzy said excitedly grabbing a cup and sitting at the kitchen table. "How are you feeling Alec?" Jace asked yawning loudly. "Better than you sound." Jace's response was a glare in Alec's direction. "Yeah well I'd be feeling better too with all the attention you got from Magnus last night." Izzy said jeeringly. "Oh yes, making out with my boyfriend was great. Also he gave me his key again. So I know exactly where I'm going today." Both Jace and Izzy looked at him stunned. "Since when do you not get flustered by comments like that?" Jace asked. "Dunno, since I got over being embarrassed by things that everyone already knows about." Alec shrugged. "Anyway, tell Simon and Clary I said good morning. I'm going to head on over to Magnus's." Said Alec as he waved goodbye and walked out of the kitchen.

He didn't even bother to grab a jacket as he walked down the stairs and out the front door, petting their cat Church on his way. It only took about 15 minutes walking quickly to get to Magnus's apartment. And only one knock for the door to open and for Alec to see Magnus's smiling face on the other side. "You found the key but of course you didn't use it." Magnus said laughing. "Not like you'd have given me the change to use it before hearing me outside your door and opening it yourself like you did before I finished knocking." Alec retorted lightly. Magnus pulled Alec inside, closed the door, and pushed him against the it. Hugging him tightly. "I'd like to breath if that's alright with you Magnus." Alec laughed hugging the taller man back, burying his face in the crook of Magnus's neck. After a long moment Magnus pulled back but kept his hand around Alec's waist. "I've got something for you."

"Already? Didn't we just get back together less than 24 hours ago?"

"Yes but you'll be happy with this gift." Magnus said letting go of Alec and reaching into the desk. He pulled out a leather-bound notebook and handed it to Alec. "What's in it?" Alec asked curiously. "Open it and take a look. I wrote that all by hand just so you know. No spells used in the process of making that journal." Magnus beamed proudly. Laughing Alec opened the journal, read the first few sentences, and looked back up at Magnus. "You wrote about yourself." Alec said stunned. "You wrote everything about yourself in this book for me."

"Yes, I thought about when you asked me to tell you about myself and realized it was selfish and stupid to keep you shut out. Now I'm not, and everything you could want to know about me is in that book." Magnus said gazing at Alec nervously.

"… I- I don't- What do I say? You've just thrown everything out the window haven't you?"

"Pretty much. All caution to the wind now. You deserve to know who it is that you will be spending the rest of your life with." Alec jerked his gaze back to Magnus and flung his arms around the slightly taller man. "That just made me the most happy person on this planet." Alec said flustered. Magnus smiled and held Alec's face in his hands. He leaned down and closed the distance between them with a kiss that lasted quite a while. Neither person wanting to let go of the other. They had everything they could ever have wanted. Both were finally happy. The kiss said much more than words could, 'I missed you', 'I love you', 'I need you'. The kiss depend and hands started roaming. Both of them wanting to be closer to the other.

Alec pushed them back so that Magnus was against the wall. This was a change from how they used to be. Alec never used to be so daring but Magnus had to admit he liked the change. Smirking into Alec's lips he pushed back, causing the back of Alec's knees to hit the arm of the couch. But Alec wasn't going down yet, he pulled back and smirked at Magnus before twisting them around so that Magnus was now at the couch and a little further would cause him to fall on to the cushions.

Magnus grabbed Alec and pulled him down with him. It was usual to see Alec so daring and confident in what he was doing. It was such a turn on, the way his hair was falling over his face, the sensual smirk on his lips, his blue eyes piercing through his black hair. Alec brought his mouth to Magnus's ear. "Check mate." He whispered. "I concede, you have bested me." Magnus replied breathily. This was something new to the warlock. He was usually in control of the situation, never once had he given it over to someone else. But this time he wasn't going to fight for it. Well not much anyway. About to make a smart ass comment, he hadn't realized Alec had moved his head down to his neck. "Who said you could b-Ah." Alec of course expected Magnus to say something and was going to shock him into silence by biting him playfully. "I'm sorry what was that?" Alec said against Magnus's neck.

"I don't remember what I was about to say." Alec laughed and said. "Oh I know, that was the plan. It worked rather well. Why didn't I try this before?"

"Because I was the one in control, love." Magnus responded. "Hmm. Seems like the situation is different this time." Alec hummed, trailing kisses down Magnus's neck and nipping at his collar bone through the V-neck shirt. "I'm not complaining."

Magnus gasped out sliding his hands along Alec's sides and under the hem of his shirt. Alec doing the same tugged at Magnus's shirt, signaling that he wanted the shirt off. Both discarded the others shirt and brought their lips together again. Alec put his hand on Magnus's chest and pushed him back down onto the couch, trailing kisses down his neck, to his collar bone, down his chest, and stopping to graze his teeth along his hip bone. With Magnus's taste in clothes, this meant that there was next to nothing left to the imagination in the pants he was wearing. The belt wasn't needed but it had glitter on it so of course Magnus was wearing it. Looking back up at his face Alec slowly began to loosen the belt, not taking his eyes away from Magnus's face. His eyes were filled with arousal and his hands were clutching the sides of the couch.

Alec slid the belt out of the pants loops and let it clatter to the floor, as he undid the button of the tight pants. He unzipped them and stopped, making Magnus sigh shakily. Leaving kisses up his chest Alec brought his face to Magnus's once more. This time to watch the expressions that would soon cross his face. His eyes fell closed and his breath hitched when Alec slid his hand down lower. He was already hard and there was precum already dampening his underwear. Surprising that he could wear any as tight as these pants were. Alec had a pretty good idea how to do things this way since Magnus was usually in control Alec knew what he liked and surely it would feel the same for Magnus as well. "What do you want me to do?" Alec asked leaning close to Magnus's ear. His hand still rubbing the hard member beneath, he squeezed lightly and Magnus moaned and bucked. "Ah, no more teasing." He ground out between breaths. "Then what should I do?" Alec asked again. "Pants. Off. Now." Magnus growled. Smirking Alec did just that. Alec was able to smoothly get the tight pants off the taller man, having done so plenty of times before. Pants off Alec returned his hand to it's previous position. Teasing the tip through the fabric of the underwear. "You want these off too?" He asked, tugging at the elastic waistband. "Nnghh, ah, mhhm." Magnus mumbled. The boxers joined the rest of the clothes on the floor, along with Alec's. He then began to kiss the warlock's neck occasionally nipping and sucking the skin causing him to squirm and moan underneath Alec. Hips bucking, breathing heavy, and eyes closed Magnus let his head hit the cushions heavily. Alec moved his hand a little faster, spreading the moisture at the tip down the rest of Magnus's erection.

The sudden change in speed caused Magnus to emit a loud pleasure filled moan. Smiling Alec took his hand away and stood up from the couch, causing Magnus to whimper at the sudden lack of contact. Alec tilted his head slightly to the side and held a hand out toward Magnus. The same beckoning motion he'd seen before. It was obvious Alec was just as turned on as he was but there were two different kinds of hunger swirling in Alec's eyes. Magnus was all too willing to comply with whatever Alec wanted/needed to do. Maybe sometime soon Alec wouldn't feel the need to use his suggestion on him, but in the meantime he wasn't complaining. "Magnus. Bedroom. Please?" Magnus complied, taking Alec's outstretched hand and followed his lover to the room they'd made so many wondrous memories in.

Once inside Alec pushed Magnus roughly onto the bed and pinned his arms above his head. Neither of them had any article of clothing on and the friction was magnificent. "Take from me Alec." Magnus told him. With that Alec placed his lips on Magnus's and thrust their hips together. Slick members sliding together eliciting heated moans from both men. Alec moved his attention back to the curve of Magnus's neck and brought his right hand up to his lips. Magnus parted his lips allowing Alec's fingers to massage his tongue. Thrusting their hips together once more Alec drew his fingers from Magnus's mouth and moved them to his entrance. Stopping to glance at the warlock, seeking permission to continue. "Didn't think it'd be me getting fucked but I have absolutely no complaints." Magnus quipped, face barely masking the arousal he felt. "I'd hope not, you are completely at my mercy, Bane." Alec smirked deviously. Teasing the entrance and loosening it up Alec kept watch for any looks of pain on the older man's face. Seeing none he continued to push his fingers deeper, making sure pay attention to his soaking member, sliding his hand around the base and the other sliding in and out of Magnus's entrance. "Oh, whatever it is that you are doing right now, by the angel don't you dare stop." Magnus gasped out bucking his hips and gripping the bedsheets tightly between clenched fists. Alec loved seeing his lover's head thrown back in ecstasy and his mouth open in a silent moan of such pleasure because of him. He continued for a little longer before slowing to a stop, leaving Magnus panting hard. "Can't just let you have all the fun. Since you are still talking so much you can put that mouth to other uses." Alec whispered heatedly into Magnus's ear. Magnus smiled sexily at the younger lightwood and trailed kisses down his chest and to his stiff erection. Licking the tip lightly, teasingly, he looked back up at Alec. Seeing his eyes filled with desire. Magnus began licking up the base and swirling his tongue around the tip before taking it as far into him mouth as he could. He could fit most of it in his mouth but there was about another inch he couldn't. Bobbing his head up and down at various speeds, he felt Alec's hands roaming down his back and over his ass, teasing his entrance once more. Magnus moaned around Alec's thick member as he felt a finger being thrust in and out. Even now Alec was still in control, and Magnus was loving every bit of it. Alec's other hand was pulling at Magnus's hair trying not to buck further into his warm mouth. Pulling his head away from him and moved them to a lying position again with Alec on top. Kissing heatedly and breathing hard Alec stopped long enough to ask. "What do you want?" This side of Alexander was like nothing Magnus had ever seen before and it almost overwhelmed him, but he managed to suck in a breath to reply in between moans. "Ah, j-just, ah, F-fuck me." Lining his own member up to Magnus's entrance he pushed in slowly, oh so slowly. More for Magnus to get used to him than to torture the man beneath him. "Hah, ah, deeper, fuck. Alec." Magnus rasped out pushing his hips down further embedding Alec's length into him. "Hah, don't move too much Magnus. Or you won't be able to walk for a few days." Alec groaned out, forcing himself not to thrust into the man. "Please. Nngh, move." Magnus said fisting his hands in the pillow under his head. "Oh I plan on it love." Alec said seductively. "You keep talking like that and I won't last much lo..." Magnus replied but was cut of by Alec's sudden hard thrust. "Hah-ah. Ah! By the angel Alec, more. Fucking hells. Mmm." Magnus was loosing his composure but honestly didn't give a fuck anymore. If it was Alec seeing him lose control then he didn't mind. Alec groaned above him and pressed their lips together thrusting in and out of Magnus while stroking his erection. "Alec, please, Ah." "Please what? What do you want me to do Magnus?" Alec asked in a sultry voice thrusting at an angle hitting that spot that made Magnus almost scream with pleasure. "I'm so close. Please, faster. Hah." He breathed out. Both of them about to find release Magnus made a last request. "Come in me." So he did. Thrusting once more he came just as Magnus did. He pulled out slowly and lay down next to the older man and entwined their fingers. Not wanting to move they lay there for a few minutes before cleaning up and curling up together in the bed and falling asleep in each others arms.

Ch.7

The bright morning sun wasn't what woke the magnificent Magnus Bane. No, it was much smaller, much fluffier, and very much asleep on his face. Cats! No respect for personal space. Magnus reached up and plucked the cat off his face and cradled it against his chest where it immediately started purring. "Alright Chairman, let's go get you some food before you smother Alec like you do me." Magnus whispered to the cat quietly so as not to wake his sleeping lover. Magnus couldn't help but stare at the figure sleeping soundly, sunlight hitting his features in such beautiful ways. Couldn't help but find it adorable that he was tangled in the covers that came up to his lower back. How beautiful the shadowhunter was in this moment. Magnus brought his hand up to Alec's left shoulder and ran it along tattoo of a wing, forgetting it wasn't just a tattoo. He felt the airy soft feathers and Alec stirred. Afraid he'd hurt Alec he stopped before hearing a soft sigh of content. Magnus touched the feathers once more and again Alec practically purred like the cat still was.

So the wings were sensitive, this he would have to play around with. For now he slowly got out of bed, grabbed a housecoat, and made his way to the kitchen to feed the furball that was still cuddled in Magnus's arms. Yawning and stretching he put on a pot of coffee and decided to make breakfast instead of magically poofing it in. What should he make for breakfast, eggs and turkey bacon? No too common. Magnus was never one for normal things. "What do you think Chairman? Omelet and toast with coffee?" Magnus asked the cat, which responded by rubbing against his leg and purring loudly. "Yes I am quite brilliant aren't I?" Magnus asked the cat again as he scratched the top of it's little head.

He was just about done setting it all on the table when he heard light footsteps padding into the kitchen. "Smells amazing, wait, did you make all this?" Alec said upon seeing every pan, bowl, and whisk in the sink. "Why yes darling, I did. It was rather fun actually. You can plan on this much more often." Smiling Magnus poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Alec. Alec preferred his plain, Magnus preferred two sugar and three cream in his. "Hope you like eggs and cheese because ham just isn't kosher. But there are some fine herbs in it." Magnus beamed. "Fine herbs?" Alec asked cautiously. He knew what to expect from Izzy's cooking but Magnus usually just used his magic to poof something in. "Just some parsley, chervil, chives, and some tarragon." Alec took a bite and hummed in delight. "I didn't know you could cook much less make something like this. This is amazing." Alec said after a few more bites of the omelet. Magnus walked over to Alec and ran his hand down his back right over the wing, placing a kiss on the top of his head,and smirking in achievement when Alec shivered. Oh yes this was going to be enjoyable, randomly throughout the day he would run his fingers through Alec's wing feathers and watch him shiver from the contact. "Just so happens that I don't have any clients booked for today and you get a few days off from missions." Magnus said over the rim of his coffee cup. Alec sighed but smiled as he said, "So let me guess, shopping?" "You know me far too well my dear."

With that Magnus went off to shower. "Don't use all the hot water." Alec called after him. "Then you'd better come with me." Came the reply. "Maybe I will." Alec muttered under his breath. The water was finished warming up and Magnus stepped in, surprised to hear the door open and close, even more surprised to feel arms circle his waist and a kiss placed upon his neck. "No, don't move. This is perfect." Alec said, hugging the warlock to his chest. After a few more moments Alec reached into the basket of shower necessities and grabbed Magnus's favorite shampoo. Pouring it into his hands he put the bottle back up and started to massage it into Magnus's head. "Hmmm, that feels so nice." Magnus quite literally purred. Alec just laughed and continued washing his hair. If Magnus wanted to play then he would play. He noticed that he was purposefully running his hands over his back to tease him. Now it was Alec's turn, finished washing Magnus's hair he helped him rinse it out. Grabbing the body wash as well, he lathered it up in his hands and ran his hands over the warlocks tanned body. Starting at his neck he slid his hands down to his chest making little circles as he went. He slid his hands down to his hips and stopped to run them up his back instead of continuing their southbound path. Alec who was still standing behind Magnus started to nip at his ear. "Not fair lightwood." Magnus grumbled. "Not fair? As I recall you wern't really being fair either. Running your hands through my wings when you thought I wasn't paying attention." He replied sliding his hands lower to grab Magnus's hips and pulling their bodies close together. Water rinsing the soap off of them both Magnus hummed when Alec slid his hands dangerously close to his neither regions.

"You're so hard already but i've not done anything to you yet. I've not even gotten to kiss you and you are already like this." Alec smirked into Magnus's neck. "And just whose fault is that?" Magnus countered. "Mine." Alec responded rubbing a hand over Magnus's length and the other sliding up his chest to lightly pinch one of his nipples. "Ah…" Was all Magnus managed to get out, losing the thought he just had seconds before. Not going to be the only one playing this game Magnus reached behind him and slid his hand around Alec's erection. "Looks like i'm not the only one who's hard here." "Didn't say you were." Alec said stepping back to turn Magnus facing him and pin him to the shower wall. "What do you plan on doing now?" Magnus asked in a smug voice. "Nothing." Alec said, about to exit the shower. "Well if you won't do anything guess that mean I'll have to." Magnus said taking the opportunity to pin Alec against the wall with his back towards him. "And what do you plan to do?" Alec asked surprised at the sudden change of events. He'd only wanted to tease Magnus like he had done to him but things wern't going as planned. "Hmm, what am I going to do? Well you do respond quite strongly to this." Magnus purred stroking the feathers closest to the middle of his back causing Alec to try and stifle a moan. By the time he moved his hand away from the sensitive wing Alec was panting and his eyes were closed. Alec had his hands braced against the cool tile of the wall. Magnus moved his hand to Alec's painfully hard member and began pumping it slowly. He used his magic to poof in some lube and coated his fingers. Placed them at Alec's entrance and heard the shadowhunter suck in a sharp breath and push back against the fingers. "Impatient aren't you?" Magnus asked huskily. Pushing a digit in and moving it in and out a few moments before adding another. "Haa, nghh. Just out it in. Please" Alec moaned. "As you wish love, you know begging gets you anything you want from me." He breathed, slowly slipping into his lover and thrusting shallowly. "More, Magnus." Magnus complied thrusting harder into the luscious behind before him. Magnus placed his hands on Alec's hips and slammed into the younger boy. "Wahh, ah, fuck." Alec said while covering his mouth with one hand trying desperately to hold back his moans of pleasure. Magnus thrusted three more times before pulling out and flipping Alec about to face him. Alec hardly had time to register the change in direction before Magnus picked him up and filled him again. Pounding him against the somehow soft wall. Magnus had used his magic to turn the wall into a softer material Alec noted. Magnus changed the angle and hit a spot that had Alec seeing stars and arching his back against the wall. Magnus was starting to loose rhythm with each thrust, panting just as hard as Alec. He wrapped a hand around Alec's dick and pumped in time with his thrusts, both about to reach their limit. "Ah Magnus. Faster! Please!" Alec screamed throwing his head back and moaning Magnus's name loudly. Letting his head fall back down Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus's neck and kissed him passionately before they both came moaning into each others mouth. The water was starting to get cold but neither of them cared enough to notice. Magnus set Alec's feet back on the floor and they stood there in each others arms catching their breath. "I love you." Alec whispered into Magnus's chest. "Love you too, sweet pea." Magnus replied kissing Alec's head. Having exited the shower and drying off the two got dressed and Magnus headed back into the bathroom to fix his hair and makeup. Magnus was wearing a tightly fitted dark blue v-neck shirt, white skinny jeans with a blacks studded belt, and a pair of gothic victorian style heeled boots. Alec on the other hand wore black fitted jeans and a grey v-neck shirt with combat boots. Finally done with his hair and makeup Magnus walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Alec. Magnus had done a simple purple faded into white eyeshadow and lined the top with black liner flipping it out at the ends. He wasn't wearing lipstick today just some clear lipgloss that tasted like vanilla. Rather simple looking for what the warlock usually liked to wear. Then of course there was the glitter. Can't leave the house without glitter, Alec remembered Magnus telling him when they first started dating. "Shall we go darling?" Magnus asked linking their arms on the way to the door. "I suppose so. Where are we headed first?" Alec asked smiling adoringly at the taller man ahead of him. "Not sure, we'll see when we get there." Of course Magnus would have to stop at a Hot Topic first. Not for the band tees or anything but for the many colors of skinny jeans. Alec had to admit that the mens section wasn't all that bad. Although he didn't know who any of these bands were he liked some of the designs on the shirts. One in particular caught his eye, white skull with a small bouquet of flowers next to it. "P-V-R-I-S?" Alec read aloud. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't recall if he'd heard any of their songs. Magnus came back over to Alec with an arm full of pants and accessories when he noticed him seeming interested in something. Not saying a word Magnus snatched up one of the shirts in Alec's size and walked up to the counter to pay for their things. Alec couldn't keep up with how many stores they visited but he did remember to go into a call phone shop and purchase a new one since his old one was very much broken. "How about we go home for a few minutes to drop off the bags and go out for dinner?" Magnus suggested. "Sound like a plan." Alec said relieved to hear they were done shopping. Once they were home Magnus checked his phone and informed Alec that his sister had invited them to go with her and the group to the Pandemonium.

"Oh can we Alec?" Magnus asked sweetly. Sighing in defeat Alec agreed to go. Magnus of course insisted that they both change. Magnus chose a tight neon orange shirt and black leather pants paired with studded platform boots. Alec just changed shirts, changing out of the pain grey tee to a black button up shirt.

The club wasn't too far from here but 30 minutes by walking, but with Magnus not wanting to walk that far of opted for a portal instead. They met Izzy, Jace, Simon, and Clary at the front door and went in together. Alec didn't usually care for the type of music they played here but whoever the Dj was today had great taste in music. Listening to the music they made it to the dance floor where Alec surprisingly got into it. Magnus slid up behind Alec and sang along with the song. "Darling, don't be so shy, I'll see you at midnight, And when I close me eyes, I said it three times, I said it three times…" Alec smiled and sang along remembering the words easily. "You make my world spin, Placebo feelings. And in the morning, I'll wait to see you again." Alec would have to look up who this Dj was and make a mental note to try and come back when they were playing. Meanwhile Izzy laughed as she watched her brother get so lost in the music. She'd never seen him enjoy being at the club but there he was, lost in the beat of the music. Turning to Simon, Jace, and Clary, she dragged them to the other side of the floor so as not to see something they shouldn't. Alec had backed up against Magnus as they were dancing. Magnus had his hands resting on Alec's hips as they moved together to the music. He's not seen him get lost in the music before but the sight before him was doing all kinds of things to him. Alec's head was resting on his shoulder, eyes closed, hips rolling, and mouth singing along with the song that was playing. The song ended as Magnus dragged them off the busy dance floor to get a drink. After a few they rejoined the others on and dance even more. All of them laughing and some dancing ridiculously in order to get more laughs from the rest. It was as if no one else was there but them. They dance until it was 3am and decided they should call it a night.

Ch.8

Stumbling into the apartment, holding on to each other, they laugh when Alec trips over the cat and just lies on the floor with Magnus hovering over him having fallen as well. Magnus couldn't help but gaze at the shadowhunter smiling under him and leaned in to kiss him. Alec responded by pulling him closer as he wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. They stayed like that for a few moments before Magnus scooped Alec up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Alec smiling and laughing the whole way there. Laying the smaller man down gently on the bed Magnus leaned over him and pressed their lips together softly. Smiling Alec kissed him back harder, loving the taste of the vanilla lipgloss Magnus was wearing and the feel of his soft lips. Magnus shifted his body so that he was straddling Alec. Linking their fingers together he brought them above their heads, continuing to kiss him with such gentleness. He took one hand and softly slid it down Alec's side and up under the hem of his shirt. Alec gasped lightly and Magnus deepened the kiss, moving his other hand to play with the boys black hair.

Alec's hands roamed down Magnus's chest and tugged at his shirt. "All in good time, love." He whispered. Moving off the bed he took off Alec's shoes and began undressing him. Shoes and socks off he moved onto his shirt, sliding his hands along his toned chest and stomach he lifted the shirt over his head before throwing it in the floor. Alec not knowing what to do with his hands kept them fisted in the sheets getting more and more impatient. With a few more kisses Magnus trailed them down his stomach stopping only when he reached the button of Alec's jeans. Quickly they were in the floor along with Magnus's shirt. Pulling Alec towards the edge of the bed Magnus knelt between the boys legs toying with the elastic band of his boxers. "I want you to sit up for this one baby." Magnus whispered glancing up at the mess of a boy lying on the bed. He slowly removed the last article of clothing the boy had on and wrapped his hand around the base sliding it around before licking the tip ever so lightly. After teasing him enough Magnus sucked on the tip before taking it as far as he could into his mouth. "Hah." Alec breathed out, head falling back towards the ceiling. Magnus had an idea then and acted upon it. Head still bobbing up and down along Alec's shaft he reached up and ran his hand through the feathers, watching the boy loose it completely. "Nghh." Alec moaned biting his lower lip. Magnus tugged experimentally on a few of the feathers and was pleased with Alec's reaction. He was breathing heavily now and was in complete bliss at what Magnus was doing to him. Magnus let go of Alec's member with a pop when he realized how close the boy was. One hand still tugging and running throughout his wing, the other reached up to cup Alec's face and bring their lips together again with tongues colliding and breath mingling. Alec's wings were so sensitive. Magnus wanted to see if he could make him come just from that alone. Kissing Alec's neck he moved to his left shoulder and made his way to just where his wing was attached to his back. That was all it took to send him over the edge. A strangled moan came from Alec as Magnus shifted on the bed his pants painfully tight. Alec lunged at Magnus knocking him down on the bed eyes locked to the others in a silent request. Familiar hunger shown in Alec's crystal blue eyes. Magnus nodded and Alec smirked deviously. What did he have planed? Magnus wondered. Then it hit him, the slowly building pleasure of Alec's power washed over him, until their lips met, then it surged through him so quickly that he thought he was ready to come already. Alec hadn't used it so strongly on Magnus before but he wanted to make the warlock lose control. The sounds Magnus was making made Alec hard again and he moved his lips to Magnus's neck and placed his fingers in his mouth. When his fingers were wet enough he brought them down to his own entrance and stretched himself out before moving to straddle Magnus and lowing himself onto him. Magnus threw his head back moaning loudly as Alec bounced on Magnus's shaft and grabbed his hips thrusting up to meet him halfway. Alec was already close again and turned up the power he was using on Magnus eliciting such erotic sounds from the man below. Magnus thrust up hard once more hitting Alec's sweet spot and both of them crashed over the edge yelling the other's name. Magnus pulled out of Alec carefully and the both lay on the bed coming down from the high after climax. Magnus remembered to use his magic to clean them up before they were out like a light.


End file.
